


Brothers

by Quibbles



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Cute, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Infidelity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-02 01:08:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15785862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quibbles/pseuds/Quibbles
Summary: In which Link is upset Rhett didn't include him in his living will.





	Brothers

**Author's Note:**

> After watching the Hot Ones episode with Rhett and Link, I instantly had to write this down.

“You’re seriously going to have me apply to take care of your kids?”  

 

“Oh god. I knew you weren’t going to let this go. This is exactly why I didn’t tell you about this.” Rhett said evenly, watching Link push himself off the bed and walk around the room, folding, unfolding, and refolding his sweater before placing it back on the chair on which it had been innocently sitting. 

 

“You telling me you knew I wasn’t going to let it go doesn’t impress me, when I already  _ said _ I wasn’t going to let it go. That just means you have decent comprehension skills. I said we were gunna get into this, stop being surprised that I’m talking about i-” Link interrupted his heated monologue with a rogue hiccup, a remnant of the episode of the  _ Hot Ones _ they had only hours before been filming. 

 

“Link, Cole’s my  _ brother _ \--” 

 

“And that’s another thing, you just  _ had _ to bring up that we aren't blood.” Link snapped, his eyes scanning the room for something else to straighten. It was unsettlingly tidy, so he settled for pacing, too worked up to sit back down again. 

 

“Link, we  _ aren’t _ blood. Is that really something you want?” Rhett tossed his hands up into the air in exasperation as Link stormed around the bedroom, focusing his gaze in any direction but his. 

 

“That would make this,” He gestured between himself and Link wildly. “A little weird, don’t you think?”

  
“This, what  _ is _ this, Rhett? What are we?” Link finally stopped pacing a hole into the carpet, crossing his arms across his chest and scowling in the way Rhett would usually let him know was adorable--but he knew that now wasn’t the time for that. 

 

“We’re,” Rhett started, searching for the right words. Any misstep, and he could easily make things much, much worse. “I dunno, a thing.”  

 

“A thing.” Link said dryly. 

 

“An item. I don’t know Link, what would you call us? It’s not like we’ve had this conversation before.”

 

“I’d call us the one idiot that has his best friend in his will as his kids primary caregiver, and the one jerk that doesn’t.”

 

“You don’t have siblings! Why is this so important to you?”

 

“You’re my sibling! You’re the closest thing I have!” Link shot a wayward glance in Rhett’s direction, watching him exasperatedly shift himself on the bed. In that moment, he felt awful. It had been a long day for both of them, having begun prepping in the wee hours of the morning, and filming for two separate shows back to back. Rhett looked exhausted, perched on the edge of the bed, clearly wanting to lay down and close his eyes instead. But instead he was choosing to fight through what Link knew was a stupid argument, just to satisfy him. 

 

His heart softened, fluttering against his chest. It certainly helped that Rhett looked really cute when he was sleepy. 

 

“Bo, Link--” Rhett swiped the back of his palm against his eyes, blinking rapidly to keep himself coherent. 

 

“You gotta understand why I thought it was important for Cole to have a say in this. Like I said, both he and Jessie’s sister agreed it should be your  _ choice _ if you want the kids. For most people, it wouldn’t even be a question of blood, or best friend. They get that our relationship is different. But, just think about how much it would hurt Cole if I didn’t even give him a passing thought? That would suck for him.”

 

The slip of the pet name softened Link all the more, and he slowly uncrossed his arms, turning and walking until he was standing a few feet away from his...a few feet away from Rhett. 

 

“I know I’m being stupid.” He admitted, almost laughing at the relief that washed over Rhett’s sleepy face, his eyes flashing  _ thank God  _ in bold text. “I know. It just...hurts. I-I,” He bit his tongue, knowing his next words were ridiculous, but, being himself, letting them slip from his lips anyways. 

 

“If we were married this wouldn’t even be a question.” 

 

That woke Rhett up. His eyebrows shot up, before settling back into their usual arch. For a moment it was silent, and Link stared at the carpeted floor. Shit. “I-I mean obviously--”

 

“You would want to marry me?” Rhett whispered. 

 

“Of course I would, you idiot.” An eye roll, but a soft smile now played across Link’s face, and he was beginning to blush. He shifted his feet on the carpet for a while before adding a gentle, “Like I said, I want to be close to you in  _ every _ way possible.”

 

“I don’t recall you saying that, actually.” Rhett murmured softly, reaching for Link until he had him by his belt, tugging him close until he was standing between his legs. “I just remember you trying to bite my head off for the past half hour.” 

 

Link bit his bottom lip sheepishly, too embarrassed to meet Rhett’s gaze. He opted to let his arms rest against broad shoulders, his fingers curling patterns against the nape of Rhett’s neck. 

 

“I’m sorry.” He murmured. 

 

“It’s ok, bo. And besides, I can think of a few ways we can get close.” Rhett whispered, tugging Link until he was bending forward, and pressing a soft, chaste kiss to his mouth.

 

“Aren’t you tired?” Link asked, cocking his head in inquisition. 

 

“I mean, it _ is _ our honeymoon,  _ husband _ . We’ve got to consummate, right?” Rhett growled, his hands now on Link’s hips, already working his belt loose. “Or do you still want to be my brother?” 

 

“No, no,” Link gasped, as Rhett peppered his neck with kisses, his large hands already pushed into his underwear. He bucked his hips as Rhett took hold of him, sighing and gripping his shoulders for balance. He could already tell it was going to be a fantastic round. 

  
“Mmm...I’m  _ totally _ ok with  _ not _ being brothers.”

**Author's Note:**

> Short little drabble. I hope you liked it!


End file.
